The Ugly Couch
by ShipperQueen93
Summary: i-ate-the-biscuit prompted me on tumblr for: The new couch is in serious need of Christening. Basically PWP on a couch. Part of my 400 follower promptathon on Tumblr.


This is part of my 400 follower promptathon on Tumblr. You can see the couch I've described on my tumblr, Shipperqueen93, or on my AO3 account, Shipperqueen. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Rumplestiltskin couldn't believe this was happening. When his and Belle's couch had ended up with a rather nasty tear in it, a result of a wooden sword fight between Bae and Henry though neither would take responsibility, he had wanted to just use magic to set it right. Belle had refused however, she had insisted on buying a new one because 'that's what normal people do.' He had conceded, because he had never been able to tell her no before and it didn't seem like that was going to change soon, but had refused to take part. The Dark One did not go furniture shopping. He had let her take his credit card and told her to pick out whatever couch she wanted. Now as he watched Charming, Bae, and Emma unload the upholstered monstrosity his wife had apparently chosen he was beginning to regret his decision not to have joined her.<p>

The couch, if he dared to call it that, was an antique French style with curved arm rests, cabriole legs and extravagant back featuring rococo detailing all covered in gold leafing. The cushions and back padding were covered in lurid red velvety fabric that also contained rococo style detailing upon it. It looked like something that belonged in a museum, or a dump, than in their living room.

He wanted to tell them to return it, to take it back to whatever shop had ever thought this hideous piece of furniture should be sold along with a notice that they would be receiving an increase in rent for trying to sell it to him. The words were on the tip of his silver tongue but were cut short by Belle hopping out of Charming's truck and directing the team of movers. Belle had chosen this monstrosity, Belle had wanted it, so Belle would have it. Even if it was the ugliest thing he had ever set his eyes upon, and that included is own reflection back in their land.

Half an hour later when the fabric disaster was installed in its new resting place in his living room and Belle was showing Emma, Bae, and Charming out, thanking them profusely for helping, Rumple found himself standing across from the new piece wondering how soon he could get Bae and Henry to destroy this couch without it seeming too suspicious. Or possibly something could get spilled on it, forever ruining that velvet upholstery and they would be forced to get a new one. He even considered inviting Regina over and provoking her with the hopes that he might be able to get her to toss a fireball at the damn thing. Anything to get rid of it.

Belle was practically bouncing with excitement when she joined him where he stood across from "It." She was a ray of sunshine and happiness next to his storm of displeasure and disgust. "Isn't it great Rumple?" She asked as she glided over to where "It" sat.

"Well it's certainly unique." Rumple answered as neutral as possible. If Belle really liked this horrendous concoction of fabric and wood he'd deal with it. Belle would get upset if she knew she had bought something he hated, she'd want to return it right away despite the fact she loved it. So he'd just have to pretend to like it for as long as they had it.

Belle plopped down on the overstuffed eyesore, bouncing up and down on it, testing its comfort. "It's so comfy Rumple! I thought it would look perfect with all the stuff here and it kind of reminded me of furniture you had back in the Dark Castle. Don't you just love it?"

"I've never seen anything like it before that's for sure sweetheart." Once again he tried to let no hint of his disgust for the blasted piece of furniture creep into his voice. Belle glanced at him and though he tried to seem happy she must have caught some nuance of displeasure in his expression because her smile dropped and she seemed to deflate like a balloon that had been popped. "You hate it don't you."

Busted. He had two options, he could either come clean and tell her that yes he did hate the wretched thing, or he could past on a smile and tell her that she was being silly and of course he loved it. The first would be the truth and the right thing to do but would leave Belle upset, the latter would be a lie but Belle would never have to no if he could just pretend he liked the damn thing. It would certainly be easier to lie, it came so easily to him, but Belle deserved better than the untruths he could spew. "It's not that I hate it..."

Belle's head dropped to her hands and he came around the small coffee table they had to sit next to her. He was surprised that the troublesome piece truly was very comfortable but he ignored that as he wrapped his arms around his distressed wife. "Belle love, don't be upset."

"I can't believe you hate it. I thought you'd love it."

"Sweetheart if you like it then we'll keep it. I just want you to be happy."

"But you hate it!"

"But I love you. If that means putting up with an ugly couch, then I will happily do it." He meant it, he'd do anything for Belle, dealing with one little couch was hardly the worst thing that could happen.

Belle looked up at him with a small, weak, smile. "Really?"

He gave a smile of his own and a nod, "Yes really."

Belle's smile grew and she leaned up to kiss him, an action he was more than happily to reciprocate. He let his hands cup her face as she tilted her head just slightly in order to kiss him deeper. Her own hands slid into his hair, holding him close as she slipped her tongue out to tangle with his own. What started out as a chaste kiss quickly turned into something more passionate.

Belle practically crawled into his lap, her knees straddling his hips and he became aware of just how short the skirt she wore was. He broke away from her lips to kiss his way across her jaw and down her throat, her little gasps and moans driving him on. He nipped lightly over her pulse point smirking against the pale, smooth, skin when she gave a little shudder and moaned his name.

Belle didn't remain idle while he set to work leaving a mark for everyone to see. Her nimble fingers found the buttons of his jacket and waistcoat and quickly had them undone and was shoving the offending garment from his shoulders. She found it a little harder to free him of his tie when his hands steadily slid up her bare legs, tickling and teasing the skin right under the hem of her skirt.

When she finally got the damn silk from around his neck she couldn't help the small sound of victory. Rumple's deep chuckle against her skin though had heat rushing through her and had her hips surging against his, feeling him hard and ready under her. With a wicked glint in her eye Belle rolled her hips against him again, delighting in the way he hissed and threw his head back. "Little minx" Rumple gritted out as she repeated the motion again. Smiling she leaned down to claim his lips again in response.

Rumple was finding it hard to get his mind to unfog with Belle moving her hips against him. It didn't help when she started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing over his chest as well. "Jesus Christ Belle!"

"Didn't peg you for the religious type Rumple." Belle murmured against his chest right before scraping her teeth against his harden nipple.

His wife was trying to kill him. That's the only thing he could think of. She was going to kill him from pleasure overload. She was relentless, rolling his hip against his aching cock, kissing and nipping over his chest, talented fingers pinching and tugging at the hardened buds of his nipples. She was trying to kill him. It seemed only fair that he bring her down with him.

He slid his hands up her legs, tracing along the crevice of her hip and slipping under the damp fabric of her cotton panties. Though it didn't surprise him to find her wet it was always a thrill to realize that he did this to her. Sliding a finger through her slippery folds he quickly found that little bundle of nerves that drove her nuts. Using her little moans and cries as guidance Rumple quickly found a rhythm between teasing her entrance and clit to bring her close to the edge. When he knew she was nearly there he pinched that precious bud between his thumb and forefinger, slipping two fingers into her as she came. Her strangled shout of his name was almost as arousing the feel of her hot inner walls clenching around his fingers.

When Belle finally came down from the her high, her body no longer twitching and her mind no longer filled with clouds she watched as Rumple slid the fingers that had just been buried in her into his mouth, moaning at the taste of her bliss. "Always so delicious." He murmured as he sucked his fingers clean. It was too much for her. Slamming her mouth down on his she licked her taste from his mouth as she fumbled with getting his belt undone. Their mouths met messily in a clash of teeth and tongue as together they both worked on getting him free from the confines of his slacks. When finally he was free Belle wasted no time at all before sinking down on him causing both of them to moan.

Belle remained still at first, adjusting to the feel of him deep inside her, no matter how many times they had been together she never got over the feeling of them being joined. Slowly she started rolling her hips against Rumple's. When the friction wasn't enough she began to rise up and down, pulling herself almost completely off of him before quickly sliding back down.

She set an almost brutal rhythm that had both of them moaning and clawing at each other. Rumple knew he'd have marks on his back for the next week from the way her nails scored him. He was sure her hips would bear bruises from how tight he was gripping her as he helped her ride him. He was so close but he needed Belle to come first. Slipping a hand between their sweaty bodies he once again found that bundle of nerves above where they were joined and stroked it in time to her rhythm.

"Rumple please!" Belle cried, her face scrunched up in pleasure. She was so close, she could feel that white-hot heat building up inside her, close to spiraling out of control. She felt Rumple catch her clit with the edge of his nail and she screamed as she finally felt herself fall over the edge. She heard Rumple's on shout, muffled as he bit down on her shoulder, and him pulsing inside her as he found his on release.

Together they both slowly came down from their high, Belle resting languidly against Rumple's half bared chest. She could feel him softening inside her and his hands came up to soothingly rub at her lower back. "You okay sweetheart?" Rumple mumbled against her hair. She knew he always feared he was going to hurt her one day but she was perfect and she let him know such.

Peering up at him she gave a small smile. "I'm glad you decided to keep the couch, I don't think we can return it now."

Rumple looked surprised, apparently having forgotten how they ended up in this position in the first place. Eventually he gave a small chuckle, which she felt reverberate through his body into hers sending a delicious tingle to where they were still joined.

"You know, I think it's actually starting to grow on me."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! This was only like my third time writing smut so try not to be too harsh on me. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
